Mi querida Tele
by Kodomo no Lawliet
Summary: AU, ¿tanta importancia tiene esta tele ante mi?, bueno, es la única forma de comunicación con el… mi querida tele… SasoDei sacado del vide "ojos del amanecer" de "libra"


**Mi querida tele cap 1  
**

Resumen: AU, ¿tanta importancia tiene esta tele ante mi?, bueno, es la única forma de comunicación con el… mi querida tele…

**Capítulo 1 – una tele vieja, pero importante**

Hola, me llamo Sasori, tengo 16 añitos y soy soltero, jeje, siempre me quise presentar así. Me acabo de mudar a este lugar para vivir con mi pa, o papá. En este momento me estoy preparando para mi primer día de clases en este lugar, para el segundo medio; tomo mi mochila, coloco los cuadernos, me baño, me visto y me voy a la cocina.

- hola pa – veo como mi papá, (pelo rojo igual que yo) ya había partido desayunando ¡y ni me esperó!

- hola Sasori, ¿Cómo dormiste? – Asiento con la cabeza para hacerme entender que dormí bien – ahí esta tu desayuno, te recomiendo que te vallas ya que vas tarde – miro mi reloj ¡son las 7:40! ¡Parto a las 8:00! Tomo la lonchera y lo quedo mirando feo - ¡pero era la que tenía!

-vale – y parto con mi lonchera de winnie the pooh en la mano

Tomo mi bicicleta, que es de un lindo color rojo con llamas negras, coloco la lonchera en y parto andando hasta el colegio. Ho no, son las 8:00 y solamente estoy en la bajada (para llegar al colegio tengo que bajar una colina, ya que mi casa esta en ella)

- ¿eh? – paro apenas llego al pie de la colina. Vi algo parecido a un computador o una tele en la bajada e un callejón, miro mi reloj… ¡5 minutos tarde!

-o-o-o-

Llegue :), dejo mi bicicleta en el "estacionamiento de bicicletas" y le coloco la cadena

- llegas tarde - ¡que susto! Un chico de como mi edad, de pelo naranjo y lleno de piersings me miraba – hola, soy tu director, tu deberías ser Sasori ¿no?- ¿Qué? ¿El es mi director? ¡Pero no puede ser tan joven! - no todos los directores tienen que ser viejos

-ah - primera cosa aprendida en este colegio

- estas tarde - verdad - tu sala es en el 4 piso a la derecha

-o-o-o-

¡Uf! Realmente estaba lejos la sala, ¡el colegio es tremendo! Golpeo la puerta de la sala y escucho como el profesor se acerca, me abrió, me sonríe y me deja pasar

- usted debería ser el señor Akasuna ¿no? … bueno, yo generalmente llego tarde. Preséntese por favor a su sala - estoy al frente de toda la clase mientras todos me miran con interés

- me llamo Sasori, vengo desde Japón - escucho un "OH!" de exclamación en general - llegué aquí hace algunas semana y mi hobby es coleccionar cosas disecadas - miro al profesor y el me señala un puesto al lado de un chico de pelo negro, largo y con unas extrañas ojeras en su cara. Me acerco y me siento al lado de el, después de unos minutos siento su mirada de reojo pero cuando lo miro el ya no me esta mirando, me decidí no seguir mirándolo pero estuve toda la clase con esa sensación de estar siendo observado. En el recreo

- ¿Por qué me mirabas?

- yo no te miraba, yo estaba conversando con la hormi…- para su oración y mira hacia la puerta mirando a una chica pelirosa que acababa de llegar con odio - es la chica del curso de mi hermano

- ¡hola!- me saluda pasando por alto al chico al lado mió

-hola - noto como si esperara algo que yo le digiera - ¿Qué?

- eres bonito - ¿a que viene eso? Veo como el pelinegro sonríe

- gracias - me sigue mirando como si esperara algo hasta que se decide y se va

- ella seta acostumbrada a que todos los hombres la halaguen, excepto yo y mi grupo, por cierto, me llamo Itachi

- ¿y cual es tu grupo?

- el chico de pelo azul, que se sienta al frente tuyo - se da vuelta un chico y me sonríe - hidan y kakuzu - me señala dos chicos que se están peleando - tobi, un chico del curso de abajo, Zetsu, de un curso mas arriba y el director - ¿y ahora el director también esta en un grupo? - y ya se que hablaste con el

- ¿y como sabes?

- me lo dijo la hormiga - Me quedo mirando al grupo... ¿acaso estos raritos serán mis nuevos amigos?

A la salida me despedí de mis "amigos" los cuales se colaron (1); desamarro mi bicicleta y parto camino a la casa.

Ya llevo la mitad del camino y me encuentro con la subida por la cual pasé muy rápido de bajada y que vi esa luz en un callejón. Me bajo de la bicicleta y parto andando, la subida es muy empinada como para pasarla andando.

- OH, que lata (2) – estoy a la mitad de la subida y aun no veo mi casa, la cual no queda muy lejos de la cima - ¿ah? – miro hacia el lado ya que ahí esta el callejón donde vi la luz. Me acerco y sorprendentemente la luz, que era de un televisor se prendía, retrocedí y se apago, me acerqué y se prendió – ¿por que será? – dejo la bicicleta apoyada en la pared y me acerco a ver el extraño artefacto. La tele era bastante vieja, era chica y estaba sucia. Por afuera era de madera pero extrañamente la pantalla era de muy buena calidad, bueno, y lo mas extraño era - ¡no esta enchufada! – me quedo mirándola con la boca abierta, la parto revisando sin tocarla y me doy cuenta que no tiene para pilas – esta muy sucia – apenas la toco en la pantalla aparece un chico de pelo rubio largo tomado en una coleta – hola – muevo la mano como saludándolo, que tontera como si me fuera a responder. Extrañamente me doy cuenta que me saluda de vuelta, -¿pero que esta pasando? – me hizo una señal de que el no me escuchaba, el movió los labios, lo mas probable es que no se pueda hablar a través de la tele… bueno, eso es obvio pero para mi ya nada es obvio…

Se me ocurrió una idea y rápidamente saco un lápiz y un papel y le escribo "¿Cómo te llamas?". El toma una especie de pergamino y escribe en el "deidara, ¿y tú?" "sasori,… ¿también estas hablando a través de una tele?" – Veo como asiente - "aquí son muy raras las teles, pero esta me extraño y que la encontré tirada en un bosque y ni siquiera esta enchufada. Vi como en ella un chico igual que tu andaba en una cosa rara con dos ruedas, se apagó y me la lleve a mi pieza" "yo encontré esta en un callejón cerca de mi casa, y yo era ese que iba en la bicicleta" "con que se llama bicicleta, bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo una misión, adiós" – en ese momento la tele se apagó, ¿a que se habrá referido con misión? Tomo la tele y la coloco en el canasto de la bicicleta y parto a mi casa.

- hola pa – entro con la te en mano

- ¿que haces con esa tele vieja? Si quieres te compro una, esa no es necesaria

- me gusta esta – la dejo encima de la mesa y la parto limpiando

- ¿te dieron tarea?

- no, pero tengo que hacer una disertación sobre los ninjas

- ¿y ya te hiciste amigos? – pregunta que quería evitar

- pues, van a venir mañana – mi pa casi se atraganta

-¿Cuántos son?

- mmm… contando al director… - me queda mirando con los ojos muy abiertos – seriamos 8 contándome

- entonces hay que comprar bebidas, papas fritas, pizzas, pan, tomate, palta, mayo y ketchup para los completos, cabrita, helado, instalar el equipo de música y... ¿Qué mas? – mi pa es raro... mi mamá nunca me dejaría invitar a tantos amigos y el quiere que sea una fiesta.

- solamente vamos a conversar, nada mas

- entonces quito el equipo de música – dice un poco deprimido

Me escapo y entro a la pieza con el televisor, lo coloco en mi mesita al lado de la cama, me coloco el pijama, una polera sin mangas y unos shorts y me acuesto. ¿Qué pasará mañana?

(1) colaron "voy a ir a tu casa mañana" se auto invitan

(2) lata le da flojera hacerlo


End file.
